Love in Music
by Black Winter Rose Thorn
Summary: When the Host Club doors opened to the new super star character at Ouran High the Boys don't expect a blue-haired, corset wearing goth girl with an appetite for Kyouya-flavored ice cream. How will this change things?  TamakixHaruhi TwinsxOC KyouyaxOC etc.
1. Chapter 1

Story Long Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. It belongs to it's respectful owners. Since there will be music in this story I will mention them in the beginning only. This disclaimer is for the whole story. I own my characters and the plot.

Enjoy!

Love in Music

By: BWRThorn

Chapter One: Talent Show Sign Up

It was another gorgeous day at Ouran High School and the signs decorated the walls told of the Host Club's talent show. Everywhere she looked, the blue haired girl saw the advertisements, as if they were haunting her every step. The show beckoned for her to enter. She knew she shouldn't have gone to the music room that afternoon to sign up. She didn't need to enter that room. She didn't even check her contract with Eyeshine Records before stepping foot in the door.

"'Ello? Excuse me? Is this the Host Club?" she asked the first boy she saw standing by the door. His brown hair seemed perfect and his chest seemed a little more busty than most.

"Yeah, that's us. Can I help you-" his feminine voice was cut off by a blond male running right up to her and grasping her hand, bringing it to his lips.

"Welcome to the Host Club. I am Tamaki, the Host Club President. If you would please tell me; what kind of man interests you?" the blond asked, turning around. He stopped cold.

"What are you wearing?" he asked, incredulously. She looked down at her violet and black corset shirt with her black tripped pants. She couldn't see anything wrong with her attire. However his outburst drew the attention of all the hosts and their costumers. The girl rolled her eyes and glared at the other girls, who turn back to what they were doing. The hosts just wandered over.

"No woman, who is a delicate rose, should ever dress in such apparel. It is unfitting and inappropriate. You shouldn't hide your proper size." Tamaki flared his hand dramatically. Ayame flipped him the bird.

"My, my. Who do we have here? Interesting I must say. I am Kyoya, the host club's vice president," a male with black hair and glasses said. She disguised her attraction to him by ignoring him. A short blond walked up to her holding a rabbit plushie.

"Hi! I am Honey! Will you be my friend," he looked at her with big round eyes. She ignored him. The tall black haired guy "Honey" had been near before just stood and stared at her. She was used to such reaction. Two red-heads walked right in front of her.

"Hikaru, look at this girl..." one said. She turned to the first one she'd seen and leaned in close to him seductively.

"How about you and I find somewhere more private to 'chat'," she whispered in his ear. The boy backed away.

"I'm flattered, but I'm sure my significant other would not appreciate it. However I am Haruhi," he said. She smiled at the boy.

"She must be new, I've never seen her before," Hikaru said.

"And that corset top is just lovely," the other twin said, leaning close to his brother.

"Kaoru, maybe we should get something like that for you," Hikaru leaned so that the brothers' lips were inches apart. It actually looked like there were sparkles around the two of them. She sweat dropped.

"You two are gay, right?" she asked.

"Oh this one's smart, Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"That's for sure," Hikaru replied. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the supposed "man-in-charge" Tamaki.

"I'm Ayame and I would like to sign up for the talent show," she said, running a hand through her blue hair. Kyoya noticed her piercing green eyes. Haruhi noticed the determination.

"Right this way my dear!" Tamaki said with such a dramatic flair that Ayame thought he was going to tip over. Ayame growled to herself. She hated guys who always flirt with her to get on her good side. They automatically got on her bad side.

"Call me 'my dear' again and I'll rip your dick off and shove it up your own ass."

Tamaki began gasping out that she was rude and pouting. Haruhi shot him a dirty look before smiling at Kyoya who at that time decided to step in front of Ayame.

"Never mind him. If you would follow me," he flashed her a smile as he finished speaking and turned away walking. Ayame admired his ass as it moved when he walked. She followed the short distance to the table with a vase and a stack of papers. She inwardly groaned when he stopped moving and turned around with a form and pen in hand. She smiled and filled out everything, save what her talent was. She handed the form back with a flirtatious smile. Kyoya smiled back, complementing her on her penmanship.

"Thank you," she said, leaning closer to him, "I've shown you mine, why don't you show me yours?"

He felt an involuntary shudder of pure sensuality run down his back. He glanced over the form quickly before signing the line labeled "approved by." Then he quickly made a copy and handed it to her. She smiled before kissing his cheek causing an uncommon blush appear on his face. He cleared his throat nervously.

"What exactly is your talent?" he asked, adjusting his glasses.

"It's a surprise," she purred, inching closer to him. To the rest of the club the two looked like long-lost lovers sharing something intimate. Several girls glared at Ayame's blue head.

"Alright then, but just a warning. If your act is anything vulgar you will be disqualified," he smirked towards her. She smiled in return and was about to reply when a loyal customer walked in.

"Nanami, my dear! Who would you like to request today?" Though Ayame couldn't see she could tell he was smiling.

"Actually I'm here to find Ayame. Aya-chan!" she stepped around the shocked blond and hugged the blue haired girl standing by Kyoya.

"Hey Nan. How are you?" she asked, sending Nanami into an account of the whole day. Ayame chuckled in the right times and sighed in the other. Kyoya moved to stand beside Ayame. She shot a smile to him. He stayed still, testing the waters. A frown marred her features for a short time before Nanami grabbed her attention again.

"Well, since we don't have any classes together why don't you come over after school?"

"Sure," she said, smiling. Kyoya whipped out his notebook and began writing something. Tamaki looked at her confused for a moment before voice out everyone else's thought.

"If you don't have any classes together, how do you know each other?"

Nanami smiled before explaining that they work together. The twins stared at her a moment before she "kidnapped" Ayame from their company, dragging her out the door and down the hall. Everyone stared after her a moment before turning to look at Kyoya for an explaination. He just shrugged.

"Well, I guess I will not be introducing you to my sister," A female voice said from the open door. Tamaki turned to see Nanami's younger sister, Hotaru, entering with two twin girls. She led them over to the group and smiled at Honey-sempai shyly.

"Hey guys. These are the transfer students from America. Tiffany and Amy Laing meet the Ouran High School Host Club," She said with a smile. Hikaru and Kaoru stepped forward, instantly steeling the spotlight from Tamaki, who pouted until Haruhi reminded who he was with. He smiled charmingly at her.

At that point Amy had been stepping towards Kaoru when she tripped over the random banana. Kaoru reacted quickly, catching her, but knocked into Tiffany who fell into the arms of his awaiting twin. The four blushed bright pink.

Meanwhile down the hall Nanami is reading over Ayame's contract with Eyeshine Records, to see if Ayame could sing in the Talent Show that weekend. Ayame watched her with a smirk. After a few more minutes Nanami nodded at her with a smile. Ayame high-fived her before exiting the room to practice for Saturday.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Love in Music

A.N. Thank you to all my kind reveiwers. So many people favored this fanfiction and put it on their alert list. Thank you, Oh so much.

Disclaimer: I do not own "I Get Off" by Halestorm or "What is this Feeling (Loathing)" from the musical Wicked.

Chapter Two: Talent Show

The outdoor arena was ablazed with excitement. The audience had seen the first five acts of the night. They had roared with laughter at a first year's comedic routine, gasped in delight at a hip hop number, two girls sang a tantalizing duet about love and hate. Tamaki himself played a delightful classical piece from Bach himself. The girls were wild and the boys on the edge of their seats.

Tamaki waltzed back on stage with a charming smile and a microphone.

"I hope you have enjoyed tonight's entertainment tonight!" he spoke loud and clear. He began explaining the reason behind the talent show in vivid and minutiae details.

"Since when has he sounded the slight least bit intelligent in front of women?" Haruhi asked in a hushed whisper to Kyouya. He in turn smirked.

"It's a script I wrote him, just so he won't screw up," he replied in a light, but slightly scary tone. Haruhi immediately sweatdropped.

"And now I would like to introduce to you the two girls who will inherit a major recording company! THE OSAKA GIRLS!" he bellowed, walking off the stage gracefully. So gracefully in fact that Ayame envied him for a second.

"Thank you, Tamaki-san. Today we will play the part of Galinda and Elphaba from the musical Wicked as they were just meeting at shiz," Hotaru said, waving at the mob of screaming fans.

"They have just been assigned as roommates when Galinda accidently accepted Elphaba. The part of the other students will be sung and acted by Amy and Tiffany Laing," Nanami said, gesturing to the twins walking on stage. They curtsied each and took their places by the mics.

"My dearest Momsie and Papopsicle," Nanami started.

"My dear father," Hotaru came in. Together they sang a duet of two girls hating each other. Their voices were powerful on a note they held. The twins stepped up to the mics.

"Dear Galinda you are just too good," they sang in perfect harmony. The melodies made the audience gasp. Everything was perfect. Especially Nanami's response to Hotaru's line of "boo."

"Domo arigatoo gozaimasu!" the whole group said together as the audience wildly applauded. The girls ran off stage right. Haruhi walked out and smiled. She stood at one of the microphones and waited for the group to quiet. The curtain closed behind her.

"Weren't they wonderful? That song was 'What is this Feeling' from the musical _Wicked_. It makes you want to watch it for our spring musical this year, right?" she stopped for the roar of applause before going on, "Our next act wants to surprise us. She's the transfer student from Osaka, Japan rocking blue hair and an outfit that is definitely not the school uniform. Give it up for Tashi Ayame!"

Ayame strutted out from the curtain with a smirk on her face. The two girls exchanged a smile before Haruhi walked off carrying a microphone stand that was obviously too large for her. The intro to the song started up and repeated.

"Hello. You probably don't know who I am right now, but that's fine. That just means my reputation hasn't caught up to me yet," she joked, causing the audience to laugh, "Now seriously, I would love to hear your screams, after all... I get off on it."

She started singing:

"You don't know that I know you watch me every night and I can't resist the urge to stand here in the light. Your greedy eyes upon me and then I come undone. I could close the curtains, but this is too much fun. 'Cause I get off on you getting off on me. I give you what you want, but nothing is free. It's a give and take kind of life you make. When the line is crossed I get off. I get off," she sang. The guitar ripped a few chords and she started again.

"So much left unspoken between the two of us. It's so much more exciting to look when you can't touch. You may say I'm different, maybe I'm a freak, but I know how to twist ya to bring you to your knees. I get off on you getting off on me. I give you what you want, but nothing is free. It's a give and take kind of life we make. When your line is crossed I get off. I get off," she pulled the stand to one side, showing the drummer and bassist.

"But you don't know. But you can't see. It's what you forgive out here for me. I get off on you getting off on me. I give you what you want. Yeah," her voice was powerful and Tamaki's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Sempai, you might want to fix that," Haruhi said, pointing to his jaw. He gave no notice.

"I get off on you getting off on me. I give you what you want, but nothing is free. It's a give and take kind of life we make. When your line is crossed I get off. I get off. I get off," she finished seductively and smiled at the applause. Kyouya smirked at Tamaki before walking up onto the stage.

"Yes, that is right for those of you who read the gossip collumn and figured it out. Good for you. However for those of you just tuning in Tashi Ayame signed to Eyeshine Records ten years ago and was kept under raps for her big debut. When this talent show came up the year she was entering our school my sister and I decided to talk to Ayame about using this as her debut. She signed up before even talking to us, but that's typical Ayame for you. She will be releasing her debut album in five days and they will be sold by the loveable Host Club!" Nanami explained happily.

"Who wants an encore?" Hotaru asked to the applauding crowd. The audience immediately began screaming at the top of their lungs. Ayame chuckled and explained that she would only do her debut free, but that her schedule was open for bookings. They'd just have to contact Hotaru and Nanami, her agents. Everyone screamed as she jumped off the stage and high fived a few people before running out the back full speed.

As she passed Kyouya he told her one thing. And only she heard him.

Thank you for reading and I love how I got so many hits and alerts so soon after I posted the first chapter. I'm thankful and shocked. I know I'm not the best writer and my beta is the best at her task. I think this story will help me improve in the future. Please enjoy!

Black Winter Rose Thorn

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Love in Music

Thanks to my beta-reader: Blades Angel.

Disclaimer: I do not own "A Hero Comes Home" from the _Beowulf_ soundtrack. I don't get paid for it. Idina Menzel does, but I do not. I also do not own Disney's "Colors of the Wind", Andrew Lloyd Weber's "Wishing you were somehow" from the _Phantom of the Opera_ or ABBA's "Does Your Mother Know." I also do not own "Memory" sung by Elaine Paige from Andrew Lloyd Webber's _Cats_ the musical film.

Chapter Three: Host Club Impromptu Concert / Honoring Mother

Ayame strutted into the unused music room before the club opened. The room seemed completely empty and hollow. There was no life in it. It seemed completely unwanted. She glanced towards the curtains, wondering what was there. She couldn't stop herself from pulling it aside to reveal a beautiful grand piano. She glanced left to right before sitting at it.

She began playing a moderately tempo song.

"Out of the mist of history he'll come again. Sailing on ships across the sea to a wounded nation!" she sang, her fingers floating over the piano as Tamaki and Haruhi walked in together, the blond carrying the brunette's books. Expressions of shock blossomed over their faces. They halted a few feet away, drawn in by the star's voice. It mesmerized them.

"Signs of a savior, like fire on the water. It's what we prayed for, one of our own. Just wait, though wide he may roam, always, a hero comes home," her voice held perfect diction and clarity. Kyouya entered and his breath hitched in his throat. Before he realized that it was indeed Ayame he believed he saw a goddess playing the piano. He moved so he was closer to her than his two friends, unconsciously taking a protective stance.

"Deep in the hear of darkness sparks a dream of light. Surrounded by hopelessness he finds the will to fight. There's no surrender, always remember, it doesn't end here. We're not alone," Honey and Mori walked in and froze. For the first time in a fan girl's life did they see Honey-senpai so serious without beating someone to a pulp. They walked forward, as if in a trance.

"And he will come back on a crimson tide. Dead or alive. And even though we know the bridge has burned he will return. He will return!" she sang as the costumers walked in, shock to hear music coming from the usual bustling room. So many girls stared in awe as the woman on the piano put her heart and soul into her voice.

"Someday he may carve in stone: 'A hero comes home.' He goes and comes back alone, but always a hero comes home. Just wait, though wide he may roam, bur always a hero comes home," she finished with a seemingly uncharacteristic flair. She shot up straight in surprise when she heard the applause. She turned around to see her audience. She composed herself to be her usual bad ass and stood. Tamaki walked up, trying to charm her again.

"We did not think you would put on an impromptu concert, my lady," he said, forcibly taking her hand.

"Fuck off, Pansy," she growled, yanking her hand back. Tamaki then expressed that if the girls would pay money at that moment then maybe Ayame would sing another song or more. The girl immediately reached into their pockets and pulled out enough money for each of them to hear four more songs. Ayame agreed with a evil smirk.

Swiftly they set up a true stage, with the table surrounding it. Looking from above Ayame guessed that the stage itself would be a peninsula. Renge had been directing everyone chaotically. The multicolored haired girl had no clue that she was hiding under the floor and upon interrogating the other club members found no answer. Kyouya seemed keen to speak with her.

Ayame climbed up with Kaoru and Hikaru's assistance and sauntered over to the mic.

"Hello, Host Club Patrons. You probably expect to hear what should be labeled as 'Rock Music', but today there will be a variety. For one I'm going to sing a Disney classic," she said, stepping back from the mic and gesturing Tamaki to come up on stage. Delighted he did so, dense to the evil smirk on Ayame's face. She turned to him, ignoring the mic as the music room was small enough for there to be no need of it when she would sing.

"You think I'm an ignorant savage. And you've been so many places I guess it must be so. But still I cannot see, if the savage one is me, how can there be so much that you don't know? You don't know," Ayame sang, stalking Tamaki as if he were her prey. He gulped and searched the audience for help from the mutinous girl. He ran around the piano as fast as his legs could carry him, but Ayame was faster and she did it without turning her back to the crowd. The audience cheered when she caught him.

" The rainstorm and the river are my brothers. The heron and the otter are my friends. And we are all connected to each other, in a circle, in a hoop that never ends. How high will the sycamore grow? If you cut it down, then you'll never know," she sang in his ear, ready to throw him to his fans who might rip his clothes off.

"You can own the Earth and still all you'll own is Earth until you can paint with all the colors of the wind," she pushed him and the girls surged forth in time to the last key. Tamaki screamed for help,n but the other members stayed back from the crowd.

"This next one is in honor of my mother who died when I was very, very young," Ayame said, sighing. Tamaki finally pulled himself out of the crowd once the girls fixated themselves at Ayame again. His hair was rumpled and his jacked torn in half. His shirt was gone and his pants had countless holes in them as well as a leg missing. A shoe was missing and so was a sock. Haruhi wondered briefly how they removed that sock while the shoe was still on. All went quiet as Ayame once again began singing.

"You were once my one companion. You were all that mattered. You were once a friend and mother, then my world was shattered. Wishing you were somehow here again," her voice was full of sorrow and regret. No one could figure out just what exactly, but it was obvious that she still missed her mother. Haruhi began to tear up as she knew just how that felt. She knew the pain. Tamaki pulled her against his mostly bare chest and allowed her to cry silently.

"Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem for you the wrong companion. You were warm and gentle. Too many years fighting back tears. Why can't the pass just die?" the pain was etched onto her face, as if she had just been wounded yesterday. That was how she felt. How else would she on the anniversary of her mother's death?

"No more memories, no more silent tears. No more gazing across the wasted years. Help me say, 'Goodbye.' Help me say, 'Goodbye!' Her voice soared high, into a range no one thought she'd ever be able to reach. She did with grace and elegance. Everyone was spellbound as they watched a lone tear fall from her eye.

A clap from the door woke everyone from their blissful slumber of music.

"Good job, Girl," Nanami said, walking forward, "That's a beautiful way to honor your mother by having a concert. Anymore songs?"

Ayame smiled at her boss and friend. Nanami knew what to say and when to say it. She discreetly wiped away the tear as everyone else stared at the young heiress with shock and horror. Only Nanami knew about her life.

"And now for a much brighter song: 'Does Your Mother Know' by ABBA!" Nanami shouted, gesturing for the band to begin.

"You're so hot, teasin' me. So you're blue, but I can't take a chance on a kid like you. It's something I couldn't do. There's that look in your eyes. I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild. Ah, but boy you're only a child!" Ayame sang as she pulled Hikaru and Kaoru onto the stage. She sang and danced with them to her heart's delight, unknowingly making Kyouya break his pen and turn an uncharacteristically bright shade of red in jealousy. She hadn't thought he liked her.

"I can see what you want, but you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun. So maybe I'm not the one. Now you're so cute, I like your style, and I know what you mean when you give me a flash of the smile. But boy you're only a child," she directed it to Kaoru while Hikaru looked smug. The twins glared at each other until Ayame turned on him. The dance was shocking to say the least. How could she flirt but not flirt at the same time?

"Does your mother know that you're out?" she asked at last, pushing both boys away from her. They shrugged before being mobbed by raging fan girls of many variety.

Ayame strutted to the front of the stage, towards the microphone, and announced that she needed to take a quick break. She stalked up to Kyouya, flashed him a smile, and stuck a fifty in his pocket.

"Some crystallized water, please," she tried to be seductive. He seemed to ignore her as Haruhi's cell phone beeped. "He" rushed out of the room. Hikaru escaped the girls first and Kaoru followed afterward, falling into his twins arms.

"Oh, Kaoru. Did those girls harm you, my brother?" Hikaru pulled Kaoru close and held his head to his chest.

"I'm fine Hikaru," Kaoru whispered, burying his face in his brother's chest, "They just frightened me a little."

Ayame gagged a little at the show of affection that just seemed so wrong in her mind. She turned back to Kyouya who watched the reactions of the patrons, writing down notes in his black book. She sighed. It figured that she'd have that sort of luck. Every time she found a male attractive he was either gay or taken. Ayame assumed he was taken.

"Should you not be on stage by now?" he asked, not looking up from his book. She thought he was only working out a very intense problem, but his friends knew he was trying to hide how he felt. Ayame ignored him, but was surprised when Haruhi came back with her water. Ayame thanked "him" and took a large gulp of water into her mouth, swallowing happily. Crystallized water tasted so clean. She smiled at Haruhi before starting up the steps to the stage.

"I'm going to end this concert with a song from one of my favorite musicals, _Cats_," she said, waiting for the music to start. As it played she prepared herself to sing the sad, sad song.

"Daylight, See the dew on the sunflower. And a rose that is fading. Roses whither away. Like the sunflower I yearn to turn my face to the dawn. I'm am waiting for the day. Midnight. Not a sound from the pavement. Has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alone," Ayame sang, remembering the days when her mother was alive. She moved closer to the audience, unconsciously bringing them into her world.

"Burnt out ends of smokey days. The stale cold smell of morning. The streetlamp dies, another night is over. Another day is dawning," she tried to hold back the tears as she sang. Several girls in the audience began crying, trying to hold their loud sniffles in.

"Touch me! It's so easy to leave me all alone with the memory of my days in the sun. If you touch me you'll understand what happiness is. Look a new day has begun," she sang the last note, finally letting the tears fall. _Cats_ had been her mother's favorite musical. She wiped her tears away and walked out of the music room, leaving silence in her wake.

I've been obsessed with _Cats_ lately as you can tell. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave me a review with your honest opinion. I can't believe I fit four songs into four pages. I'm pretty proud of myself.

BWRThorn


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kesha's "Tik Tok," "Infected" by Alexa Vega from the musical Repo! The Genetic Opera, and "MaCavity: The Mystery Cat" from the musical Cats. Also appearing is "U + Ur Hand" by P!nk.

Warning: "Infected" has some mild language. If you do not want to read then skip this chapter. "U + Ur Hand" has some rather offensive language.

Chapter Four: Lots of Songs

Tiffany and Amy sat peacefully in front of the twins. Hikaru was caressing Kaoru's hair again, boring them into submission of the sleepy kind.

"Okay, boys-"

"We know you like us."

"So stop paying-"

"More attention to each other-"

"Than to us," they said it like they did everything, together. Haruhi over heard them and tried to refrain from giggling. "He" walked over to Tamaki and whispered what had happened into his ear.

"It seems our two boys have costumers who are more high maintenance than they are used to," Tamaki flared his arm for the millionth time that day. Haruhi sat beside him on the couch, talking to one of the girls. Kyouya sat back, writing little notes in his black notebook. He glanced at his watch and sat at a table near the window.

Ayame walked in with her same "I'll-kick-yo-ass-if-ya-piss-me-off" attitude, spying Kyouya at his table. She slinked over and sat right in front of him.

"How are you today, Ayame?" Kyouya asked, serving her some tea. She smiled in response.

"I'm fine, Kyouya. The music room is bustling as always. Are there really this many girls who want ya'lls attention?" Ayame asked, sipping at her tea. Her multicolored hair moved with her head and a slight wind. Her fingernails had "$%*!" on them.

"Yes, it does," Kyouya tried not to let his eyes stray to her black lips. He was always tempted by her facial expressions. She leaned forward, her breasts pressing together to cause his eyes to move down. He enjoyed the view secretly as he flirted with her.

They ignored comments about Kyouya taking no costumers except for her.

"The American twins and I are going to perform for you, since you are selling my cds. Which of course I thank you for," she smiled again. Kyouya met her eyes and smiled in return.

"And what, pray tell, are they singing?"

"Ever heard of the musical 'Cats'?" Ayame asked. Kyouya nodded. She smiled at him. Her grin was mischievous and said that she wasn't going to tell him.

"Macavity's a mystery cat. He's called the 'Hidden Paw'. For he's the master criminal who can defy the law. He's the bafflement of Scotland Yard, the Flying Squad's despair. For when they reach the scene of crime then Macavity's not there," halfway during the first verse Amy gets up from her seat and began dancing around the table. She swayed her hips to the beat and made her way towards the couch. A step onto the coffee table drew all attention to her.

"Macavity, Macavity. There's no one like Macavity. He has broken every human law, he breaks the law of gravity. His powers of levitation would make a fakir stare. And when you reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there," her voice went into falsetto, "You may seek him in the basement, you may look up in the air. But I tell you once and once again Macavity's not there!"

Amy kneeled on her knees and hit the table twice while Tiffany stood and turned with a seductive smile.

"Macavity's a ginger cat, he's very tall and thin. You would know him if you saw him for his eyes are sunken in. His brow is deeply lined in thought, his head is highly domed," she indicated his brow and his head with her own. She moved closer to Kyouya and Ayame and leaned against the adjacent table,

"His coat is dusty from neglect, his whiskers are uncombed. He sways his head from side to side in movements like a snake. And when you think he's half asleep he's always wide awake!"

She stepped in beat the their table, moving her shoulders and arms in fluid shapes.

"Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity. He's a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity.  
You may meet him in a by-street, you may see him in the square, but when a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there!" she sang. Amy stepped down from the table and turned to some girls.

"He's outwardly respectable," Amy's voice rang out, dipping on the last note.

"I know," said Tiffany walking to her twin, "he cheats at cards."

"And his footprints are not found in any files of Scotland Yard's."

"And when the larder's looted or the jewel case is rifled," Tiffany moved to scare the girls.

"Or when the milk is missing or another peke's been stifled," Amy turned to Tamaki and sang it in his ear.

"Or the greenhouse glass is broken," Tiffany turned to Amy as she sung.

"And the trellis past repair," Amy turned to her sister on the first note.

"There's the wonder of the thing, Macavity's not there! Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity. There never was a cat of such deceitfulness and suavity. He always has an alibi and one or two to spare. What ever time the deed took place, Macavity wasn't there!" They sang together, walking around the couch. They forced their way onto the couch as they sang the first line of the next verse.

"I might mention Mungojerrie."

"I might mention Griddlebone."

They sang in unison about Macavity being the Napoleon of crime before starting on the refrain and moving onto the back of the couch. Their feet reached the ground on the last time the name was repeated in succession.

"When a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there!" they sang the last note and posed for the last beat. Everyone exploded in a monumental applause, even the majority of the host boys. Of course Ayame didn't notice that Kyouya always kept his eyes on her, clapping not to the girl's singing, but to her beauty. Nanami, whom Mori just noticed was there, watched the couple with a smile on her face.

Tamaki stood up, announcing that there was no point in random singing when no one was getting paid for concert.

"Actually, Sempai, the school is paying them to perform. The president feels that they bring an unique character and draw to the school. Don't you agree?" Nanami spoke then, startling the king. Tamaki stuttered for a moment before sitting down as still as stone, completely white. Haruhi waved "his" hand in front of Tamaki's face before sitting down "himself." Nanami suddenly began rapping:

"Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy. Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city. Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack 'cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back. I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes. Trying on all our clothes, clothes.  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones. Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs. Pulling up to the parties. Trying to get a little bit tipsy. Don't stop, make it pop. DJ, blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'mma fight 'til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock, but the party don't stop, no," she sang the last few lines a second time while dancing around Mori, shocking him backwards onto his caboose. She moved with the beat around the room dancing and singing. She jumped on to a table on the last word of the chorus.

"Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer. Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here. And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger, but we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger. I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk. Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk. Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk. Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out. Or the police shut us down, down. Police shut us down, down. Po-po shut us down," she rapped, dancing wildly, but sexily on the table. She jumped down as she started the chorus again. She finished, falling on purpose to the ground.

"DJ, you build me up, you break me down. My heart, it pounds. Yeah, you got me. With my hands up you got me now. You got that sound. Yeah, you got me. DJ, you build me up, you break me down. My heart, it pounds. Yeah, you got me. With my hands up. Put your hands up. Put your hands up. Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in," she started the chorus and continued with the beat until the end of the song. Everyone stared at her with their mouths wide open in shock. No one except for Ayame ever thought she would sing such a radical song about partying.

"You are singing as well, I'm assuming," Kyouya spoke with conviction. Ayame smiled at him before standing and walking over to Nanami.

"You've done well, Nanami," Ayame whispered into her ear, embracing her.

"I'm...infected. I'm infected by your genetics. Shilo, I'm the doctor. Shilo, I'm your father. Oh, Shilo, that was close! Take your medicine. I'm infected by your genetics. Shilo, you're my patient. Shilo, be more patient! You have limitations, don't go chasing flies. I must be protective. You cannot be reckless.  
That's what is expected when you are infected," Ayame sang, bursting through the first verse full of hatred and resentment as she geared the song to her own father. She stalked to a girl sitting on the couch and leaned forward to seem menacing, but pulled back before going to another.

"I'm infected by your genetics. I'm infected by your genetics. And I don't think that I can be fixed. No, I don't think that I can be fixed. Tell me why, oh why are my genetics such a bitch?" Hard rock started on the last word and she began stalking towards Tamaki. Her boots made clanking noises on the hard wood floors and the chains jingled.

"It's this blood condition. Damn this blood condition. Mother can you hear me? Thanks for the disease! Now I am sequestered, part of the collection. That's what is expected when you are infected. That's what is expected when you are infected. That's what is expected when you are infected," Ayame moved to Honey-sempai and patted him on the head before moving to Mori.

"How much of it's genetics? How much of it is fate? How much of it depends on the choices that we make? He says I have her eyes, did I also inherit his shame? Is heredity the corporate, 'cause stop it or am I a slave?" with every question she moved to a different person, finding no answer. Or at least Shilo would be finding no answer had the musical number been in context.

" I'm infected by your genetics. I'm infected by your genetics. What hope has a girl who is sick? My dream of a life past this fence? It really makes no difference. 'Cause I know that I'll never be fixed. Tell me why, oh why are my genetics such a bitch?" the music began to calm as she walked back towards Kyouya who still sat at his table.

"Oh, I want to go outside. Outside. Oh, I want to go outside. Outside," she held the last note just a bit before letting it go and taking her final pose on the floor, like a helpless rag doll. The room erupted in applause. Ayame stood with grace before walking straight over to Kyouya and kissing him on the cheek. She walked out the room, with all eyes on her buttocks.

Ayame stood at her spot by the bar, waiting for Ted to finally start his shift as a DJ. Nanami had gotten her a performance at the local all night club mere walking distance from Ouran Academy. Everyone who went to that school would be there and normally the club has no live music, but this was going to be an exception. After all, Ayame was considered the most famous of any star her age.

She turned to the barkeep and ordered a water with ice and lemon when some jerk bumped into her and spilled his drink all over her front. He glanced up at her.

"Hey, Babe. I'm sorry. Let me buy a drink to make up for it, eh?"

"Maybe. I'll be busy for most of the night, but you could take a seat right up close to the stage and maybe you'll get a show," she said, smirking sexily. The man was taken aback, but welcomed her suggestion as a chance for a reward.

"Nanami, why the hell did you have to send me to a strip club?"

"Because the song that's chosen is perfect for this setting," Nanami popped in and began dabbing her client with paper towels. Ayame rolled her eyes at the girl who was cleaning up the martini that the man had spilled.

"I see some of the fun has already started. Nanami, you promised I could take care of the star," someone said, causing Ayame to look up at a brunette in full rave outfit. She raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"This is Ted, Ayame. He'll be the one to start you up on stage," Nanami's voice was too cheerful for the multicolored haired girl.

"I need new clothes."

"That's fine, just follow me," Ted's voice was just as cheerful as Nanami's. Ayame seriously considered bashing him over the head with a bottle like in an old western.

She followed him cautiously until he opened the door for her. She thanked him with a smile before stepping in. There were rows upon rows of clothes of every types and styles. She chose a leather short skirt and bra. The boots that went with it went all the way up to her thighs. She admired that her abs looked amazing in the costume. She walked to the back of the stage and stood waiting for the music. She nodded towards Nanami who waved out to the crowd. The curtain opened on the first note.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh. Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh. Check it out. Going out on the late night. Looking tight, feeling nice. It's a cock fight. I can tell. I just know that it's going down. Tonight. At the door we don't wait cause we know them. At the bar six shots just beginning. That's when dick head put his hands on me. But you see," she sang, strutting on the stage. Her eyes roamed the room flirtatiously as she shook her ass all over the place.

"I'm not here for your entertainment. You don't really want to mess with me tonight. Just stop and take a second. I was fine before you walked into my life 'cause you know it's over before it began. Keep your drink just give me the money. It's just you and your hand tonight," Ayame's voice rang over the crowd as she pointed to some poor man, who was obviously dealing with a problem that was hard to handle.

"Midnight. I'm drunk, I don't give a fuck. Wanna dance by myself. Guess you're outta luck. Don't touch, back up. I'm not the one, buh bye. Listen up it's just not happening. You can say what you want to your boyfriends. Just let me have my fun tonight, Aiight? I'm not here for your entertainment. You don't really want to mess with me tonight. Just stop and take a second. I was fine before you walked into my life 'cause you know it's over before it began. Keep your drink just give me the money. It's just you and your hand tonight," she moved as she sang, her body seemed to hum. The man who spilled his drink on her earlier was drooling as she began pole dancing through part of the verse. She then turned back to the front and got down on her knees.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh. Break, break. Break it down. In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks. You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck. We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see, so quit spilling your drinks on me yeah! You know who you are. High fivin', talking shit, but you're going home alone arentcha?" Ayame spoke the last part, staring directly at the man who had the nerve to flirt with her after spilling his drink all over the silk skirt she was wearing. She poured a martini on him purposefully before standing and strutting to the pole again.

"Cause I'm not here for your entertainment. No, you don't really want to mess with me tonight. Just stop and take a second. I was fine before you walked into my life. Cause you know it's over, know it's over, before it began. Keep your drink just give me the money. It's just you and your hand tonight. It's just you and your hand," she repeated the chorus twice before posing with her hands on her hips. The crowd erupted in applause before she stalked out, into the cold night air with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

I'm sorry it took so long, but I have college. Not to mention finals are next week with Christmas break! Gr! Anyway. I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but I hope you enjoyed!

Love,

BWRThorn


End file.
